


Holiday Magic

by KatB



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatB/pseuds/KatB
Summary: What happens when fate reunites you with a person you once loved? Do feelings really just go away or do we just forget about them? When Francesca is reunited with her teenage crush, none other than Tom Hiddleston, she is forced to face emotions that she had buried for a very long time.





	1. Driving Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho, my lovelies!
> 
> I am very much in the Christmas spirit, despite still being quite occupied at work. This morning I woke up feeling rather inspired to spend some time writing about Tom again. So I came up with a little story set around Christmas. And since I am me, there will be lots of emotions and heavy smut. Because why not?! It won't be a long one, but I still hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> As always, there is a Pinterest board dedicated to this story. Check it out here:  
> https://www.pinterest.de/katbwritings/holiday-magic/
> 
> Enjoy and stay naughty! ;-)
> 
> xx

_From: Tom_

_Received: December 24, 2:39 p.m._

_Em, we have a problem! My car seems to be broken down, I can't even start the engine. I have no idea how I'm supposed to make it to mum's in time for Christmas dinner. Sorry! - Tom_  

*****

Just as she threw her last bag in the trunk of her red Fiat Panda, Francesca's phone buzzed in her pocket. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but reached for her mobile and answered without checking who called her. „Hello?“

„Fran! Please tell me you haven't left to see your grandmother yet?“ The voice on the other end of the line sounded quite agitated.

It took Francesca a moment to realise who she was talking to. „Emma! Hi! I'm leaving in maybe five minutes. I really want to get there before it gets dark and especially before the snow storm hits. Why are you asking?“

Emma sighed. „Listen... My brother just texted me that his car broke down. He was about to leave for Christmas dinner with the family at mum's. But now he has no idea how to get there in time...“ Francesca had a weird incling of where this conversation was going to go any minute. „So I was wondering if you could maybe give him a ride?! I know that it would mean a slight detour for you. But it's Christmas. You know how much it would mean to our mum to have him here with us.“

„Emma...“ Francesca still contemplated whether or not she should say yes to her friend's request. „He and I haven't spoken a word in... I don't know... 12 years... Do you have any idea what an awkward car ride this would be?“

„Don't be ridiculous, Fran! He's a friendly guy and I'm sure you have more than enough topics to catch up on. You always liked him when we were younger. And if you really run out of things to talk about, just ask him something about Shakespeare. That'll be a lecture that will last for 24 hours, if you let him.“ Francesca couldn't help but laugh, mainly because she knew that Emma was most likely entirely right. „Please, Fran! With mum being in and out of hospital, it's been a rough year for us all.“ Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Francesca once again silently debated with herself if she should tell Emma just how rough her own year had been. But she knew that her friend had enough to worry about. And what she had to say wasn't really a Christmas topic. „I just want the entire family to be here tonight. Please!“

„Ugh... fine! But tell him that he needs to be ready once I get there. I'm not waiting for him. Text me his address. I need to hit the loo and then I'll be on my way.“ 

*****

„Francesca!“ Tom greeted her with a beaming smile and open arms. And even though he looked much older and grown up than the last time she'd seen him in person years ago, she couldn't help but see the Tom she remembered – a young man in his twenties with a terrible sense of fashion and still lacking a bit of an edge. Much had changed since then. „Thank you so much for picking me up.“ Before Francesca could reply, he pulled her in for a tight hug. It was over before she knew what was happening and left her a bit baffled by the warm welcome, despite not having seen or talked to each other in more than a decade.

„Hi Tom!“ They both looked at each other, neither of them really knowing how to break the awkward silence. After what felt like an eternity, Francesca finally found the courage to say something. „We should get going as soon as we can. The weather forecast keeps predicting that snow storm. And I really don't want it to get in the way of my Christmas plans.“

„Of course!“ Within a few minutes they had loaded all of Tom's belongings into the already quite packed car and were on their way. After another silence and a few awkward laughs, it was Tom who took the courage to break the silence. „You know, when Emma called me and said that Francesca would be picking me up, you were the last person I thought of. I didn't even know that you and her were still in touch.“

„There was quite a while where we weren't, actually“, Francesca replied. „We just lost sight of one another and fell out of touch. It was weird in the beginning, because her friendship was such an important part of my life. But I was so busy pursuing my modeling career at the time, that I put that before everything else. And then we ran into each other at Waitrose about... three years ago.“

„Was it worth it? Putting your career before friends and family?“ For some reason, Francesca couldn't help the feeling that his question wasn't just about her decision, but a bit about himself and his life choices as well.

She sighed. „I did have quite a bit of success for about two years. But then I grew tired of it. And I realised that I enjoy pasta and tiramisu more than runways and photoshoots.“

Tom laughed. „Oh, I remember that very well! Whenever your grandmother would invite me and Emma over for pasta, I was very much impressed by the amounts you could eat in a single meal.“

Francesca glanced at him and saw the smile on his face. „Are you mocking me?!“ Tom's smile turned into laughter and she couldn't resist its infectuous effect. „Listen, I am Italian. I'm genetically programmed to enjoy pasta and pizza and a million other things. It's impossible for me to live without. You might as well ask a German to live without bread and beer.“

„Oh dear, that would be very grave indeed“, Tom replied with a wink.

„Exactly! So I stopped being a model and became a teacher instead. Now I happily teach elementary school students, eat whatever I want whenever I want, skip working out on a daily basis and don't give a fuck that my ass is bigger than society deems appropriate.“

Tom looked at her for a moment and then shook his head. „I can't find anything wrong. Not with your ass, nor any other part of your body.“

Francesca suddenly felt terribly self-conscious and couldn't help but blush. „I don't think it's appropriate for you to say something like that. I am, after all, your little sister's friend.“

„Oh, and that makes it inappropriate for me to notice that you are attractive? Is that a rule? Because if it is, I have been breaking it from the very first day we met.“

„What are you talking about?“

„It was a Saturday in September, right after the new school year had started. I hadn't left for Eton yet because of a cold. Emma came home on Friday, telling everyone that she had to do a class project together with the new girl. And then you showed up the next day, in a yellow sundress and a long braid down your back.“ Francesca looked at him for longer than she should have done while driving. She couldn't believe that he actually remembered details about the day they met for the first time. „And I know that you were only...what...12 years old at the time?! But even back then I couldn't help but notice that you were beautiful. And with every year that you grew older, you only got more beautiful.“ He paused for a moment and looked right into her eyes. „Apparently that hasn't changed over the last decade.“

Francesca's head was spinning. Her 15-year-old self would have loved to hear all of this. But her 33-year-old self didn't really know what to make of it. „You seriously remember the day we met??“ Tom suddenly had a guilty look on his face but still nodded. „Okay, what else do you remember about those years?“

What followed was a trip down memory lane for the both of them. They shared anecdotes from the past, accompanied by lots of laughter and a bit of blushing for at least one of them at times. Before they had even left the London area, it began to snow. Large white snowflakes fell from the sky, getting thicker every minute. Very soon, Francesca could barely see the road and they only moved along slowly. Eventually, a few miles before Ipswich, the road was entirely snowed in.

Francesca pulled the car over. „Damn! There is no way of going on until they clear the road.“

„I'm sure it's only a matter of time“, Tom replied calmly.

„They better! I have no interest in spending Christmas Eve snowed in on the road with...“ She stopped her self from finishing the sentence.

„With...? Go on.“

„With someone I barely know. Tom, please don't get me wrong, I very much enjoy your company. I never thought I'd ever see you again and in a way, it's as if all those years hadn't passed. We always got along quite well. But you are not the person I was planning on spending Christmas with.“ Francesca felt terrible for saying it, but it was the truth.

„No, you are planning on spending Christmas with your grandmother. And before you change the subject again... how is she? You have successfully dodged that question all afternoon. So...?!“

Francesca felt his stare on her and closed her eyes to collect her thoughts. „This will most likely be her last Christmas, alright?! She suffers from Alzheimer's and had a stroke earlier this year that left half of her body paralysed. When she and my mother moved out here, we always thought that there would be someone to take care of Nonna when the time came. But then mum passed away and...“

„Hang on...“, Tom interrupted Francesca. „Your mother...“ He didn't dare to say it.

Francesca realised what a bomb she had just dropped on him and could see that he was genuinely sorry. She slightly nodded. „Breast cancer. Four years ago. It all happened very quickly, which I am still grateful for. For her sake. But now there's just Nonna and me. She has a nurse that is taking care of her 24 hours a day. Patty is a force to be reckoned with and doing a wonderful job. I just wish I could be there more often. At least that's what I always tell everyone. The truth is that I can't bear to see her like this. She's not my Nonna anymore. Most days she doesn't even know who I am. Death is part of life, I know that. But that doesn't make it any easier. If the doctors are right, she only has a few more months left. So yes, I am anxious to get there and cherish as much time with her as I can.“ She wiped away the single tear that had rolled down her cheek and looked at Tom.

Without saying anything, he reached over and took her hand in his. „I'm sorry. I remember your grandmother well and very fondly.“ His voice was warm and affectionate, providing a certain comfort to Francesca.

„How is your mother?“, she asked. „It's been a while since Emma filled me in.“

„Thankfully she's feeling better. The doctors still don't really know why she keeps passing out, but they promised to do more tests in the new year.“ This time it was Francesca who squeezed Tom's hand to offer even the least bit of comfort. They looked at each other for a moment and then sat in silence, watching the snow fall. Two kids emerged from the car standing in front of them and immediately started a snowball fight. „When was the last time you did this?“, Tom suddenly asked.

„What? A snowball fight? No idea...“

„Come on!“ Before Francesca could say anything else, Tom had already jumped out of the car. He grabbed his coat along with hers and then moved over to her side of the car and opened the door. „Get out of the car.“

„Tom, we're in the middle of the road.“

„Yes, a snowed in road where no one is driving anyway. So get out. Be childish with me again. We used to be so good at it.“ She hesitantly shook her head, but reached for his hand and allowed him to help her out of the car and into her coat. After putting on his own, he reached out to grab a handful of snow from the roof of the car. „If we are forced to endure Christmas Eve on the road, we might as well make it a good one. Let's make some new memories together.“ With that, he shoved his snow-filled hand in her face, accompanied by a boyish laughter.

„You did not!“, Francesca screamed. She wiped the melting snow out of her face and then turned to him. „That is my trick. I've always done that. How dare you just steal my move?“

„It's been 20 years, darling. You might have been able to beat me back then, but you need to up your game if you still want to do so.“ They eyed each other for a brief moment and then embarked in a quick-paced snowball fight, chasing each other around the car and across the snowy street. Tom wrestled Francesca to the ground and tried to pin her down. But she was too quick and squirmy for him. In one swift move, she climbed on top of him, forcing him to the ground. She was stronger than she looked, that much he had to admit. Nevertheless, it still would have been easy for him to overthrow her. But he was willing to surrender to her, as he had always been.

Francesca put on a triumphant smile and looked at him. „Do you surrender and acknowledge my win?“ An image of 12-year-old her in a pink winter coat, asking him the exact same question flashed through Tom's head. In a way, she hadn't changed at all. So he was pretty sure what she would request as a trophy for her win.

„I surrender. Please let me go“, he pretended to beg.

„You know what happens if I do, don't you?“, she asked. Tom smiled and slowly nodded. Yes, she was indeed the same girl she was 20 years ago. She climbed off of him and got on her feet. Tom, knowing very well what he had to do next, stood up as well.

„Just... be gentle with me. I am almost 40 now. My back isn't the same it used to be.“

„Oh, don't pull that card on me, Hiddleston“, she teased him. „I've seen pictures of you with your clothes off. You have a body that puts most guys half your age to shame. You are much more fit than you were back then. Which is lucky for you because I am a couple stone heavier. But you can just think of it as a free workout.“ She winked at him and he playfully rolled his eyes in response. Then he turned around and Francesca jumped on his back, so that he could carry her piggyback. She shrieked when he grabbed her legs to hold her up. „Please don't let me fall!“

„Don't worry, I've got you.“ Without a warning, he began to run as fast as he could while carrying her, just like he had done when she was nothing more than a kid to him. Suddenly he slipped in the snow and they both tumbled in the snow next to the road. „Darling, are you alright?“, he asked concerned. But she was laughing too hard to be able to answer. Tom couldn't help to join in and let himself sink on his back as well. They lay in the snow and looked towards the sky. It was now dark already, but at least it had stopped snowing. „Perhaps we'll make it home after all tonight.“

„Yes“, Francesca replied distantly. Part of her couldn't wait to arrive at her destination. But another part of her wanted to stay here with him forever. In a way, everything was the same way it had always been between them. And yet, somehow, nothing was the same at all.

She felt the cold creeping through her body and shivered. Tom, of course, noticed. „Come on, let's get back in the car and warm up a little. Otherwise you'll be down with a cold in two days.“

Ten minutes later, they sat in the car again, both wrapped up in a blanket, sharing the tea that she had brought for the way. Neither of them really knew what to say, so they just exchanged shy smiles. Suddenly, Francesca laughed. „What is it?“, Tom asked.

„You know, there was a time where I would have given everything to spend some time alone in a car with you...“ Tom raised an eyebrow. „When I was 15, I had the biggest crush ever on you.“ He said nothing and simply looked at her with big eyes. „I know, it's ridiculous. We were never meant to be more than...friends. But I was in love with you for years.“

„I was in love with you for years.“ His words took her completely by surprise and now it was her looking at him with big eyes. „That summer... when you were 15... I remember coming home from university and I almost didn't recognise you. You turned into a woman that year and I was blown away by you. From then on, I was trying to gather up the courage to ask you out on a date for years. But you were still so young. And so unreachable.“

„Unreachable?! You don't mean because of Emma's stupid pact, do you?“

He let out a little laugh. „It wasn't just her pact. I had the same deal with her when it came to my mates. And in a way, that was the reason. But I also didn't think I could ever be good enough for you. You were entirely out of my league.“ Francesca couldn't believe any of this. „So I admired you from afar and eventually moved on.“

„I... um... Why didn't you say something? I always thought that you saw me as an annoying little girl and because of that, I never dared to tell you about my feelings for you.“ Francesca felt her heart pounding in her chest and was very confused by the emotions his confession stirred up inside her.

„You were never annoying to me.“ He looked at her, fighting the urge to take her hand.

„Well, I guess it just wasn't our time. And now the moment has long passed.“ She smiled at him. In that moment, the plough drove past her car, clearing the road again.

„Yes, the moment has passed“, Tom replied. He watched her take the blanket off her shoulders and a minute later, they were on the road again.

 


	2. All I Want For Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to stay away after their revealing car journey together, Tom delivers more than one Christmas gift to Francesca.

Francesca rushed to the door and yanked it open. She was greeted by Tom's smile and gasped his name in surprise.

„Merry Christmas! I thought you might want some company or are interested in a little walk through the snowy woods.“ He chuckled to himself and opened his coat. „I even opted for a Christmas jumper.“ Francesca glanced at the red monstrum of a jumper with the image of a skiing snowman on the front. „So what do you say? A little walk and then some red wine by the fireplace?“ He held up a bottle of red wine.

„I can't“, Francesca sighed. „I gave Patty the day off so that she can celebrate Christmas with her family. So I have to stay in and take care of Nonna. I am currently trying to get her to eat something. Which, as usual, proves to be an impossible task. If you want to come in anyway... be my guest.“ Without awaiting his response, she turned around and headed back to her grandmother's room. She knew that she probably seemed unhappy about Tom's presence, which she wasn't at all. As soon as she saw him, the butterflies in her stomach were back. But her mind was too occupied by more pressing matters. She sat down next to her grandmother and reached for the spoon again. „Come on, Nonna. You need to eat something.“

„Who was at the door?“, her grandmother asked.

„Good evening, Mrs Sorrentino“, Tom said as he entered the room.

An immediate smile appeared on Nonna's face. „Thomas? Thomas, is that you?“ Tom and Francesca looked at each other, uncertain of what was actually happening. „Thomas, my boy...“

„Yes, Mrs Sorrentino... I am here.“ Tom stepped closer.

She looked him up and down and then nodded. „You grew a beard like I told you to. Good. Very good. The women like it, trust me.“ Tom laughed and blushed a little. „Come, sit with me, boy. How is Cambridge?“ Francesca realised that to her grandmother, Tom was still in his early twenties, like he was the last time she'd seen him. „Francesca, make room for my guest.“

Tom gestured Francesca to remain seated. „Mrs Sorrentino, your dinner is getting cold. Why don't you eat something and I tell you all about Cambridge afterwards.“

„Bah...“, Nonna replied. „I heard her make lasagna earlier, and yet I'm supposed to eat soup. It's not fair. So I either get what I want, or I don't eat at all.“

„Nonna“, Francesca rolled her eyes. „The doctors said that you need to eat healthy. So please eat your soup.“ From the corner of her eye, she saw Tom exit the room. A few minutes later, while she was still arguing with her grandmother, he returned with a plate full of lasagna and two forks in hand.

„Francesca, why don't you let me handle this“, he said kindly.

She got up from her seat and walked towards him. „What do you think you're doing? You heard what I said. She's not allowed...“

„Francesca“, he interrupted her with a hushed voice. „The woman is almost 90 years old. You only told me yesterday that this might be her last Christmas. She's old and very ill. She knows her days are numbered. Your refusal to let her eat what she wants to eat won't change that and it certainly won't cure her. But what you can do is make the little time she has as enjoyable as possible. So if that means letting her eat lasagna on Christmas, then do it, for heaven's sake!“ He looked at Francesca, awaiting some kind of reply. But she simply nodded and stepped aside. So Tom took her place in the armchair next to Nonna and placed the plate between them.

Francesca watched the scene with her mouth hanging wide open. Her grandmother suddenly seemed very clear and lucid. She watched Tom feed lasagna mainly to her and every now and then to himself. She watched them joke and laugh and every now and then, her grandmother even turned to her for a question. This was her Nonna as she knew her. She had appeared as soon as Tom had entered the room. And as happy as Francesca was, she was also a bit jealous that it wasn't her that had that effect on her grandmother.

„Well...“, Nonna suddenly broke Francesca out of her thoughts. „I think I need to rest a little. Thomas dear, can you help me over to the bed?“ Tom happily helped Nonna into bed and gently pulled a blanket over her.

When they both quietly left Nonna's room, Francesca immediately stormed into the kitchen. Tom followed her and watched her open the wine bottle he had brought with him. She poured herself a large glass and emptied it almost at once.

„Francesca, are you alright?“, he asked concerned.

„I don't know“, she replied and turned around. There were tears in her eyes. „Why you? Why are you the one who can get through to her? Why? It's not fair!“

„No, it's not“, Tom replied calmly.

„It's not fair““, she repeated, the tears now streaming down her face.

Tom closed the distance between them with two long struts and wrapped Francesca in his arms. He pressed her against his chest and after a moment of resistance, she eventually buried her face in his body and let out everything she had been holding in for far too long. „Shhhh, it's alright“, he tried to comfort her.

Even after Francesca had calmed herself, they stood in their close embrace, unwilling to let go of one another. „Thank you for bringing my Nonna back to me“, she eventually said, her head still resting against his chest.

Tom took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. „You're welcome. I wish I had a better Christmas gift for you but...“

„Don't be stupid! It was all I wanted for Christmas. Well...“ She paused for a moment. „Almost all I wanted...“

„What else do you want, Francesca?“

She looked at him through still a bit watery eyes. She knew what else she wanted. She wanted him, more than ever before. So she got on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss on Tom's lips. He let out an involuntary moan and pulled her closer against his body. Francesca wrapped her arms around Tom's neck and buried her hands in his unruly hair. After being a bit shy in the beginning, the way Tom returned the kiss now was more demanding. To Francesca, there was no doubt that he wanted this just as much as she did. It was like a dream come true and already so much better than she had always imagined. But suddenly, Tom broke the kiss and pushed her away from him.

„We can't do this“, he said a little bit out of breath. „You're Emma's friend and...“

„Oh for heaven's sake, Tom!“ Francesca rolled her eyes. „Yes, you and your sister have a deal that you won't ever hit on any of her friends just like she won't ever hook up with any of yours. I once promised her, too, that I would never fall in love with her brother. But how old were we when we agreed on that?! Things have changed, Tom. We grew up. And besides, I was never good at keeping my end of the bargain anyway. Like I said yesterday, I have loved you for years. Very innocently, at first. I was 15 and in no way ready to actually sleep with a man. But the older I got, the more I wanted for you to touch me.“ She reached out and grabbed one of his hands and entwined her fingers with it. „Your hands were always fascinating to me. So big and strong and at the same time so elegant.“ Tom couldn't help but blush a little at her comments. „I always wondered how it would feel to be touched by those hands“, Francesca continued and then placed his hand on one of her breasts.

Tom sucked in a little bit of air, mainly because he could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her knitted sweater and all he could think of now were nipples brushing against soft wool material. His head was spinning and he was very well aware that the images in his head were starting to affect his body. He felt the blood rushing towards his crotch and he new that there would very soon be a telling bulge in his pants.

„Touch me, Tom“, Francesca almost whispered.

He looked at her for a moment and then withdrew his hand. „I can't. Francesca, you are... you are a beautiful woman, but in the back of my mind, there is still that image of you in that yellow sundress. You were a child then. How can I even consider sleeping with you with that in mind?“

Without saying a word, Francesca grabbed the hem of her sweater and lifted it over her head. She tossed it on the floor and then straightened her back. „I'm not a child anymore.“ Tom's eyes were fixed on her breasts and she could tell that he was in agony. „I grew up, Tom.“ Now she reached for his sweater and pulled it over Tom's head. He didn't resist at all. „As did you. We're adults, which means that we get to do all the fun things together“, she said while running her fingers through his chest hair. Tom was breathing heavily. It took him every bit of restraint to not just bend her over the kitchen counter and take her. Francesca reached for his hand and placed it on her breast again. „Touch me, Tom.“

They stood like this for what felt like an eternity for both of them. Francesca had no idea what would happen next. And then Tom brushed his thumb over her nipple and his mouth crashed down on hers. He devoured her with his lips and tongue, making her head spin even more. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her half-naked body against his. Feeling his skin against hers caused Francesca to moan. They both knew that there was no way back now.

Tom grabbed her hips and lifted her up on the kitchen counter. With skilled fingers, he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down together with her underwear. While taking off the jeans, her socks came off as well, so Francesca was now completely naked in front of him. Tom looked at her, caressing her with his eyes. No, she was indeed no child anymore. She was a woman, sexy beyond words and he couldn't wait to explore every inch of her body. He parted her legs to position himself between her thighs and ran his hands up and down her torso. Francesca felt as if every bit of her was on fire. She couldn't remember how often she had imagined being intimate with him, even during those years where they weren't in touch. And now that it was happening, she never wanted it to end. Almost 20 years of anticipation came to a climax here and now. For her own pleaure, Francesca hoped she would experience more than just one climax tonight.

Tom kissed her deeply and then slowly began to kiss his way to her ear, where he gently nibbled on her earlobe, and then down her neck. When his mouth travelled even further down and eventually came to rest between her breasts, Francesca arched her back, hoping he would understand her invitation to take care of her poor, neglected nipples. And he did. His lips closed around one little peak and he immediately began to turn them rock hard with his tongue. Once he was done with one side, he moved on to the other. Francesca rolled her hips, hoping he would soon attend to other parts of her body as well. The throbbing between her legs was already impossible to ignore and she was becoming more and more desperate.

„Touch me, Tom“, she said and this time it wasn't more than a gasp. And even though she didn't specify where she desired to be touched, Tom knew exactly what she wanted. His hand wandered over her abdomen down between her legs. He parted her folds and hissed when he found her already soaking wet. He coated his fingers in her moisture and then used them to trace slow circles over her clitoris. Francesca was already ready to explode. She pulled Tom in for a sensual kiss, during which his hands never stopped moving. When their lips parted, there was something new in his eyes. Up until then, there had been a mixture between affection and desire, but now there was lust. Pure, carnal lust that wanted to be satisfied. Tom grabbed a fist of her hair to hold her in place with his free hand and then looked right into her eyes as he slowly stroked her towards an orgasm. Francesca sighed and moaned, unable to hide how much pleasure he brought her. She still rolled her hips, desperate for even more stimulation and, more importantly, penetration. But Tom seemed to have his mind set on slowly torturing her. So she enjoyed the sensation between her legs and his lustful gaze until she felt her climax rush towards her. „Oh god“, she uttered. „Oh Tom... Tom... ohhh...“ She came violently, spasm travelling through her entire body. Tom's hand never abandoned her until she leaned back against the wall to catch her breath. He kissed her softly and then she became dead to the world for a little moment.

His hands on her hips brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes and saw him once again positioned between her legs, only this time he was entirely naked. She zoomed in on his erection and actually gasped at the size of his penis. Tom kissed her again before asking the question of all questions. „Do you have condoms?“

Francesca looked at him for a moment before she answered. „Do we need them?“ Tom didn't reply, but she could see the wheels turning behind his forehead. „Look, I have one or two in my bag, that's not the point. But I've never been a fan of condoms. I only ever use them when I don't know a guy well enough to truly trust him. But I trust you. So if you tell me that we don't need condoms, I'll believe you.“

„I don't know... Do we need them?“, he asked, still sounding unsure.

Francesca sighed. „My last longterm relationship ended two years ago. He cheated on me, so I got tested after we broke up. Since then, I haven't been with anyone. So no, I don't need them.“

„Francesca, I...“ She could tell that Tom was struggling. „I don't just sleep with anyone without protection.“

„Yes, but I am not just anyone.“ She reached for his penis and positioned the tip between her wet folds. She knew that she wasn't playing entirely fair, but she finally wanted him inside her. Preferably without any rubber involved. Tom moaned in agony. She felt so warm and wet against him and he just wanted to bury himself in her. It had been ages since he had been with a woman without using a condom, so now that he felt her, and only her, his desire became almost too much to handle. „It's up to you, Tom. Do we need a condom?“

Tom wasn't acutally able to think straight anymore, so he just shook his head. In response, Francesca leaned forward a bit, allowing his tip to slip inside her. They both moaned. „Wait“, Tom gasped. „How careful do I need to be?“ Ignoring his question, she reached behind him, placed her hands on his bum and pulled him towards herself. Thanks to the wetness from her arousal and her previous orgasm, Tom's entire length slid inside her. They both moaned out loud and Tom immediately kissed her deeply. When they broke the kiss, Francesca smiled at him.

„I have an IUD. So you can come whenever and wherever you want.“ She winked at him and pulled him in for another kiss. Tom replied with a feral growl and by aggressively rolling his hips. His hard, thick cock thrust in and out of her, taking Francesca one step closer to heaven with every minute. She wrapped her legs around him and used her hands on his behind to assure that he stayed deep inside her. With those deep thrusts he even stimulated her cervix, a sensation entirely new to her. She was entirely out of breath and her insides were quivering.

„Oh“, Tom moaned. „If you squeeze me like that, I will come.“ Francesca deliberate tightened her chanel a bit and enjoyed the pleasured and at the same time pained look on Tom's face. „Francesca, I am not done with you yet. But... fuck... you are so warm and wet and tight, I can't help it.“

„Touch me“, she once again whispered and guided Tom's hand between her legs. He quickly pressed his thumb against her sensitive clit and slowly rubbed it in small circles. „Yes“, Francesca gasped. „And then come with me.“ She was already out of breath and knew that she wouldn't need long. She saw the uncertainty in Tom's eyes and kissed him to encourage him. „It's okay. I want you to. Come with me. Come inside me. Please, Tom, please...“ With that, she came hard all over his cock, squeezing it so tight, Tom was almost afraid she'd crush him. But it was enough to set off his orgasm as well. With a few final thrusts he came deep inside her and enjoyed the sensation of her quivering insides.

They held each other and exchanged little kisses and caresses. Neither of them was willing to break out of their little intimate bubble. Tom kissed along the side of her neck and Francesca let her head fall to the side. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the lasagna waiting on the kitchen counter next to her and couldn't help but laugh.

„What is it?“, Tom asked a bit surprised.

„I think the lasagna is cold by now“, Francesca chuckled. „And I was planning on inviting you to stay and eat with me.“

Tom kissed her quickly. „Hm, that does sound tempting. Although I'd much rather just eat you all night...“ He pulled out of her and sank to his knees. Francesca felt his cum dripping out of her and onto the counter. She couldn't believe that he would go down on her depsite of it.

„Wait...“ She leaned forward and pulled him back up on his feet.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. „What is it, my darling?“

„Do you really want to stay?“ He nodded. „I thought you would be desperate to get back to your family.“

„I told my mother and Emma that I didn't know when I would be back. And right now, there is no place I'd rather be.“

„Well then...“ Francesca's fingers were absently playing with his chest hair. „How about a deal? I need to check on Nonna and give her her medication for the night. And I need to heat up that lasagna. In the meantime, you could light us a fire in the living room. We could have dinner and red wine in front of the fireplace. And for dessert...“ She leaned forward and kissed him, her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth. Tom sighed and practically melted against her.

 


	3. Underneath The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to get enough of each other, Tom and Francesca celebrate Christmas in their own, very unholy way.

When Tom entered the living room, he found Francesca stretched out in front of the fireplace – still completely naked. „Woman, you are killing me!“

Francesca rolled over to look at him. Her gaze fell on the black boxer briefs he was wearing and she raised an eyebrow. „Why are you wearing clothes?“

„Why aren't you wearing any?“ He sat down next to her. „Honestly, this is your grandmother's house. All of this feels wrong enough as it is. I'd say covering my bits is the least I can do.“

„More than just bits, I dare say. Big bits.“ She sat up and kissed him. „And I shall enjoy helping to make them even bigger in a moment.“

„Okay...“ Tom stopped her from kissing him again. „Food first. You can't have dessert before the main course.“ Francesca playfully pouted but reached over to pick up the still steaming plates full of heated up lasagna. „Hmm, this smells heavenly.“

„Nonna's recipe. I remember that you always begged her to make it when we were younger.“

Tom nodded and swallowed quickly to be able to answer. „I've always loved your grandmother's cooking. Do you know that her bolognese is pretty much my signature move in the kitchen?“

„Seriously?“, Francesca asked rather unladylike with a full mouth.

„Seriously. Your friendship introduced me to a lot of Italian culture and I cherish it to this day.“ She smiled at him but didn't really know what to say. She was always afraid that he had forgotten about her, but apparenly she had made just as much of an impact on his life as he had on hers.

They remained silent for the rest of the meal, only exchanging shy looks and smiles. Francesca felt the red wine rushing to her head and wondered if she could even be held responsible for any further actions anymore. And then she looked at Tom, who looked absolutely glorious in nothing but his underwear, and realised that this, doing normal and everyday things, was what she had always wanted to share with him.

After almost polishing his plate, Tom let himself fall on his back. Once she was done eating as well, Francesca crawled next to him and rested her head on his chest. Tom gently stroked her hair and sighed contently. Together they watched the lights on the Christmas tree and the fireplace decorations.

„Do you realise that this is the first Christmas we actually spend together?“, Tom asked in his warm voice. „We never actually got to hang out during the holidays before.“

„And what a Christmas it is“, Francesca laughed.

Tom turned to his side and kissed her softly. „So... tell me about your life. How and where do you live? Is there a man?“

„Do you honestly think I would be laying naked in your arms if there was?“ Francesca was genuinely offended by his question.

He shrugged his shoulders. „I don't know. That decision would be entirely up to you. And we didn't talk about our current relationship status yesterday. So I just thought...“

„Are you saying this because there is a woman in your life?“, she interrupted him. „Oh my god...“ She suddenly felt the need to distance herself from him and sat up. „Are you using me to cheat on someone?“

„I am not using for anything, except maybe an alternative to Christmas pudding“, he replied with a smile.

„Tom, I am serious!“

He realised that this was a topic he couldn't smile his way out of. „Francesca...“ He pulled her back into his arms and was grateful that she allowed him to do so. „There is no woman in my life. And I promise you that I would not have allowed you to kiss me, let alone agreed to have sex with you if there was. I am very much single, which means that I don't owe anyone an explanation about anything that has happened or will happen between us.“

Francesca was relieved and relaxed her body, essentially melting against him again. „Do you have an explanation for me? Because as much as I am currently enjoying myself, I am also a bit lost.“

Tom gently kissed the top of her head. „You're not alone. But... can't we just enjoy the moment? I have been alone for quite some time now and this just feels... right. In every way.“

„Alone by choice?“, Francesca asked without looking at him.

„Hm... yes and no. I sometimes think that the right person just hasn't come along yet. And my... public status often makes it difficult to find someone who isn't just interested in the glamour and the fame. But I also very often made the conscious choice not to pursue a relationship. I have a demanding job and sometimes I am not home for months. It's just a lot easier to handle by myself.“ Francesca gave him an understanding nod. „How about you? You said it's been two years since your last relationship?“

„Yes“, she sighed. „To be honest, I am one of those people who hates being single. But I also have certain standards, which means just a nice cock won't do. I've been on a few dates, but nothing really tempted me. So for now, it is just me. And my two cats.“

„Oh dear god, a crazy cat lady“, Tom teased her.

„Hey!“ She poked him in the side. „Someone has to keep me warm at night.“

Without a warning, Tom flipped her on her back and positioned himself on top of her. „Let me help out with that tonight...“ He kissed her passionately and then began to kiss his way down her body. His tongue caressed her nipples, drawing little whimpers from her. When he spread her legs and parted her folds with his fingers, those whimpers turned into moans. Francesca's body was trembling in anticipation.

„Please, Tom, please“, she gasped.

„Please what?“ Tom loved to see her so desperate and wanted to enjoy teasing her just a little bit longer. Her pussy was so nice and pink and he couldn't wait to taste her. „Tell me, Francesca. Please what?“, he asked again and ever so slightly flicked her clit with his index finger.

„Oh god...“ Just this smallest of touches was almost enough to make her come. „Tom, I... Oh, fuck it!“ She buried her hand in his hair, grabbed a fistful of it and shoved his head between her legs. Tom chuckled and then took mercy on her. His tongue danced over her little pearl and with every stroke, Francesca's moans grew louder. He could feel her getting more moist by the second, only increasing his level of arousal. His erection was already straining against his boxers. He was dying to be inside her again. To make sure he stimulated her as much as possible, he pushed two fingers inside her and gently explored her tight channel until he found the spot he was looking for. As soon as he touched her there, Francesca began to quiver. „Fucking hell, what are you doing?!“

Tom couldn't help but laugh. He loved how women reacted to experiencing this for the first time. „That, my darling, is your g-spot. How is that for a Christmas gift, hm? Unfortunately I can't tie a ribbon around it. But maybe this will do as well...“ He lowered his head again to attend to her clit with his tongue once more, all while stroking that special spot inside her. Francesca came like a rocket. She practically screamed his name and couldn't stop grinding herself against his face. It was an orgasm that simply didn't seem to want to end. His stimulation was so intense that it was almost painful and just when she thought she couldn't take any more of it, Tom withdrew both his mouth and his fingers from her.

Francesca felt incredibly dizzy and gasped for air. But before she could even catch some air, she was once again left breathless when Tom buried his entire length inside her. „Ohhhh“, she moaned. „God, you're so big.“

„Are you complaining?“

„Pfff...“ She playfully rolled her eyes. „Shut up and fuck me.“ Tom responded with a hard thrust that almost made her see stars. He looked at her to await a response, but Francesca simply drew him in for a kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers, Tom picked up a steady rhythm of letting his length slide in and out of her. God, she was wet! And she felt so good! Once again, he knew that he wouldn't last as long as he would want to with her. Her pussy already squeezed his penis quite tightly, so he knew that she wasn't too far away from another orgasm.

„Touch yourself“, he growled. „I want you to come with me.“

Following his command, she let one of her hands glide between her legs and began to frantically rub her bundle of nerves. Tom lowered his head to attend to her nipples again. He sucked them hard and it was enough to make Francesca lose control. She surrendered to her climax once again, and once again she did so with his name on her lips. Tom knew that he only needed a few more thrusts to follow her, but his steep road to release was interrupted when Francesca decidedly pushed him off of her. He was too startled to say something and immediately worried that he had done something wrong. But then she grabbed his penis, which was already an angry shade of purple, and he knew that she had other plans for him. She pushed him on his back a little and leaned down to use her mouth to finish him off. She worked her lips up and down his shaft while teasing his tip with her tongue. A tiny little twitch told her that he was seconds away from coming, so she took him into her mouth as deeply as she could and then savoured every last drop of his cum. Tom simply moaned and groaned and uttered her name over and over. Tom let his upper body rest against the couch, while Francesca still licked him clean. Then she planted one last kiss on his tip before pulling away.

„Damn, girl. I did not see that coming“, he said still out of breath.

„Well, it was dessert for both of us, was it not?“, she replied with a dirty smile on her face. Francesca moved closer to him and climbed in his lap, connecting as much of her naked skin with his. „Merry Christmas, Tom.“

 


	4. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very much aware that they are, after all, in her grandmother's house, Tom shows Francesca a new way of celebrating a silent night...

When Francesca woke up, the room was dark, except for the fire that was still burning. Her naked body was covered with a blanket and there was a pillow under her head. She smiled at Tom's care and turned around to snuggle up to him again. But he wasn't there. She sat up and looked around the room. Just when she thought that he'd simply left, he quietly opened the door and entered. She noticed that he was wearing his pants and the ugly jumper he had worn earlier.

Tom saw that she was awake and smiled. „I hope I didn't wake you?“, he asked leaning against the door frame.

Francesca shook her head. „Is everything alright? Why are you dressed?“

„Because your grandmother called for something to drink. And taking care of her butt naked didn't seem appropriate to me“, Tom replied.

„I should go and check on her.“ She attempted to get up but Tom was next to her in a split second and stopped her.

„She's alright. I brought her a glass of water and we talked for a while. She asked me to turn on the radio for her, which I did. So she is happily in her bed, listening to old 1960s music.“ He brushed a strand of her behind her ear and softly kissed her forehead. „So there is no need to worry.“

„Thank you“, Francesca sighed. They sat in silence for a while and simply looked at each other. „Tom? Please take off that jumper.“ Tom only raised an eyebrow in return. „I know that it is probably your only festive jumper and therefore your entire pride. But it look hideous. So please take it off.“

He rolled his eyes but quickly stood up again to get rid of the sweater and, much to Francesca's pleasure, his pants, under which he was going commando, as well. Then he crawled back next to her. „Better?“

„Much better“, she replied and pulled him in for a kiss. She settled in his arms again and covered them both with the blanket. „I can't believe I didn't hear Nonna call. I should not have had that red wine. What if you hadn't been here to take care of her?“

„But I was here“, he replied calmly. „So don't worry.“ After a moment of silence, Tom continued: „By the way, she asked me to look out for you. She said that Mike Leonard from down the street is trouble and that I should double check that you hadn't left your window open to let him in. Who exactly is Mike Leonard?“

Francesca was stunned. „Mike... he... he lived a few houses down the road from us back when we were teenagers. He was... I don't know... maybe three years older than me. He thought he was irresistable to every woman. But I loathed him.“ She took a deep breath. „God, ever since you arrived, she seems to be very stuck in the days of my teenage years.“

„So you didn't leave your window open?“, Tom asked almost laughing.

„Oh, I did“, she replied innocently. „But it wasn't him I was waiting for.“

„Then who?“ Francesca debated with herself whether or not she should tell him. Confessing her feelings for him was one thing, but this a different matter entirely. „Francesca?“ When she still didn't answer, Tom broke free from her embrace and sat up to look at her. She avoided to look him in the eye, so he reached for her chin and gently forced her to do so. When their eyes met, he once again saw the teenage girl in her. A teenage girl with one big desire... „You cannot be serious?“

„Why not?“, it broke out of her. „You were my first love, Tom. So is it really that surprising that I wanted you to be my first in that regard as well?!“ Tom simply sat there with his mouth hanging open. „Of course I didn't actually leave the window open for you. I might have been in love, but I wasn't delusional. I knew that there was no way in hell you would actually show up. But do you have any idea how often I dreamt of you just coming my room and making me yours? You never did, of course. But the longer I loved you, the more desperate I became. The thought of sleeping with a man scared the crap out of me back then. I wanted my first time to be with someone I could truly trust. So for me, that only left one possible candidate for the job... you. At 17, I discovered the joys of masturbation and my mind always went to places where you played an important role. At 20 I eventually admitted to myself that it was pointless to save myself for you because it wouldn't happen anyway. I was already in Italy at that point. I went out to party, got really drunk and found some guy who wasn't too wasted yet to finally do what I had wanted you to do for years. Needless to say that it was dreadful and not at all what I wanted my first time to be.“ She took a deep breath. „I am not blaming you. You couldn't have known. But dear god, I was furious. All those years, I turned down every boy who showed any interest in me. I saved myself for you and then threw it all away on Luigi. I don't think he even knew that something called a clitoris exists on a woman's body.“

Tom needed another moment to collect his thoughts. „You... you saved yourself for me? Your... virginity? You deliberately refused other men because you wanted me to be the one to take it from you?“

„Yes. I loved you. So why is that so hard to believe?!“

He looked at her for another moment. Then Tom pushed her on her back again and climbed on top of her. His face hovered over hers and when he made no attempt to kiss her, Francesca lifted her head a little and pulled him in for a kiss. A content groan escaped Tom before he broke the kiss. „Can you, just for tonight, pretend that Luigi never happened? Pretend that I am the one to show you what sex is. Pretend that I am your first. Can you do that?“ Francesca couldn't believe that he was actually asking her this, but still nodded. „Good. And lucky for you, it isn't 20-year-old me that is taking care of you tonight.“

„Why?“

„Because at that point, my sexual skills probably weren't much more developed than Luigi's. I didn't really know much about the clitoris either.“

Francesca couldn't help but laugh. „Oh, and now you do?!“, she teased him.

„Yes“, Tom whispered and slipped his hand between her legs. His long fingers immediately found her little pearl and rubbed it in slow circles. „Or do you doubt it?“, he teased her further. Francesca shook her head. The man had only touched her for a few seconds, but she could already feel her insides stir. So who was she to disagree with him?! He obviously knew what her body needed and was more than willing to give it to her. „Good girl. Now...“ He withdrew his hand from her and moved next to the couch where he leaned back to rest his torso against it. „Come here“, he commanded her in a soft voice. Francesca sat down between his legs and settled against him.

Tom wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body against his own. His hands roamed her naked skin, carressed her stomach and eventually cupped her breasts, every now and then ever so slightly tugging on her already hard nipples. Francesca let her head fall back on his shoulder and Tom turned his head so that he could kiss her deeply and passionately. „Everything that is about to happen is just for you“, he whispered in her ear. She shivered in anticipation. „But you have to promise me something.“

„Anything“, she gasped.

„You have to promise me to remain very quiet. We don't know if your grandmother is still awake and she is only two doors down the hall. We wouldn't want her to hear your screams of pleasure, would we?!“ The thought was terrifying for Francesca so she vigorously shook her head. „Good. So...“ Tom used one hand to part her legs. She spread them as wide as she could, hoping he would soon do something about the throbbing between her legs. „No matter how many times I make you come in the next hour or two...“ He placed his hand on her crotch and slipped the tip of his index and middle finger inside her. Of course Francesca moaned. „Shhhhh“, he replied and withdrew his hand again. „Open up.“ He brought his two fingers up to her mouth and waited for her to take them in. She licked her few remaining juices from them and wet them with her saliva. Then she opened her mouth again, releasing his fingers. He immediately brought them back between her legs and used the moisture to expertly roll her clit between his digits. Francesca whimpered a little but tried to remain as quiet as possible. „Just keep still and keep quiet.“ He nibbled on her ear. „Can you do that for me? Can you stay quiet while I make you come over and over and over and over? So often that you're begging me to stop because your body can't handle it anymore?“ Francesca nodded, even though she had no idea if she actually could. She already felt like screaming, too good was the sensation between her legs. But for him, she would try. „Good girl. Then come for me... right now...“

Francesca wondered if it was his touch, his voice or the combination of the two that allowed her to come so quickly. But little shocks rushed through her body, making her lose control. She wanted to moan, wanted to scream, but instead she buried her head in his neck and rode her orgasm out on his hand. Just when she thought it was over, Tom withdrew his fingers from her throbbing clit and pushed them inside her instead.

„Oh my god“, she said out loud, unable to contain herself.

„Shhhh!!“ Tom used his other hand to cover her mouth and by that automatically pulled her closer against his chest. His fingers were driving in and out of her and Francesca knew that she was only seconds away from another orgasm. She tried to remove Tom's hand that was covering her mouth. She wanted to tell him how good all of this felt, how much she wanted this. Instead, she let her body speak by surrendering to another climax, and only about a minute later to another.

Francesca's naked body was now basically melted against Tom's. She was too aroused and already too exhausted to fight him anymore. So she let him tease and finger three more orgasms out of her, all while whispering sweet and sometimes filthy things into her ear. His hand muffled her attempted screams of pleasure. When her mind drifted from orgasm land to reality again, she felt his erection against her back. No matter how worn out she already was, she wanted more.

She tore Tom's hand away from her mouth and took a deep breath. „I want you inside me“, she gasped.

Her request was like music to his ears, since he wanted nothing more than bury himself in her again. „On one condition...“ Tom kissed her neck and pushed her quite limb body into a seating position. He leaned down and planted two little kisses on her nipples and then a soft one on her lips. „Tonight is about you, my darling. You pull the strings. So I want you to ride me. Ride me and fuck as many orgasms out of my cock as you want. But you need to remain silent.“

Francesca was at a point where she would've promised him anything for at least one more orgasm. So she nodded and then watched Tom lay down on his back. His muscular body looked glorious in the light of the flickering fire. And his impressive dick proudly stood to attention, ready to be put to good use. She straddled him and let her tight opening hover over his tip. Tom moaned in agony and she smiled knowing that she wasn't the only one who had to endure sweet torture tonight. Francesca leaned forward to kiss him. As soon as their lips touched, she slowly sank down on him. He felt even bigger than he had before and when he was entirely inside her, he touched areas deep within her that no man had ever touched before. It felt weird but so very good. She sat back up, threw her long hair back and began to bounce up and down his length.

Tom looked up at her and couldn't believe his luck. She was grinding herself against him, causing her breasts to bounce up and down. Together with the warm glow of her skin in the light of the fire, it made her look like the most exquisite thing Tom had ever seen. Suddenly he felt her insides tighten and then watched her body shake and quiver as she was hit with another orgasm. She breathed heavily but was a good girl and didn't make any further sound. Something that he now struggled to do. He wanted to groan and moan her name. And he wanted to come already. But he had promised to take care of her, which meant that he still owed her several more orgasms before he would allow himself to lose control.

She rode him in a steady and relentless way, always making sure that he stayed quite deep to stimulate all those areas unknown to her. Combined with the magic his pubic hair created on her clit, it was almost too much for her to handle. Tom sat up, wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his lips around her nipple. He sucked and teased it, moved on to the other, and then came back to it. Francesca came again, her head buried in his hair to keep herself from screaming out loud.

Never before had a man make her come that many times and it felt almost too much for her body. Tom noticed that something was up and took her face in his hands. „Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?“

Francesca kissed him hungrily. „I'm afraid I might die of too many orgasms tonight. But don't you dare stop. Don't you dare!“ Tom smiled and kissed her once more.

„Get on your knees and push your ass out to me.“ He brushed a kiss against her lips. „And stay quiet.“ She did as she was told and waited almost breathless for what he would do next. She prepared herself for feeling him deep inside her again, but instead she felt his tongue fly over her clit. Francesca reached for the little pillow Tom had put under her head earlier and pressed it against her mouth. His carresses felt too good not to moan, so she just moaned into the pillow. When she came on his face a few minutes later, she screamed into it. Tom lapped up her precious juices before they could drip onto the carpet and then didn't waste another second and slowly slid his penis inside her again. So slowly that it felt like agony to Francesca. She wanted all of him, but feeding her his cock like that was torture.

„Tom, please...“, she moaned quietly.

He grinned and lifted her upper body up a little. Then he reached around and began to rub her clit. Because he still wasn't entirely inside her, his movement created the slightest bit of friction. Combined with his fingers teasing her, it was enough to make Francesca shake violently and come again. Before she could even catch a breath, he grabbed her hips to guide her along his length. He pounded into her, letting his balls slap against her dripping pussy every time he buried himself in her completely. Francesca's moans grew louder and louder. So he pulled her upper body completely against his and covered her mouth again. „Shhhhh! You need to remain quiet, my dear. Otherwise I will stop.“ She whimpered, letting him know that that was the last thing she wanted. „Then be silent. And come again for me.“ As if he was now in control of her body, Francesca did exactly as she was told. She climaxed again.

When Tom let go of her, she slumped onto the floor. Her entire body was limp and every nerve was on fire. He pressed soft kisses on her back and then slowly flipped her around so he could kiss her lips as well. They kissed and caressed each other for what felt like an eternity. „Do you have one more for me?“, he asked when breaking the kiss. Once again, Francesca wasn't sure. But she nodded anyway. If tonight had taught her anything, it was that he seemed to know her body better than she did.

Tom positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her again and then looked deeply into her eyes as he let his penis slide inside her. To keep herself from moaning out loud, Francesca pressed her lips against his again. They shared a deep and sensual kiss while Tom moved inside her. When her insides suddenly began to squeeze him, he broke the kiss so that he could look at her. A moment later, she came once more. Tom followed her over the peak a few thrusts later. He moaned against her neck, unable to keep quiet anymore. He came deep inside her and then collapsed on top of her.

After a moment of actual silence, only interrupted by a few heavy breaths, Tom rolled off of her and on his back. He pulled Francesca against his chest and placed his arms around her. They lay there for a while, trying to wrap their minds around everything that had happened tonight. „You know“, Tom eventually said, „I wish I would have known.“ Francesca looked up at him. „I wish either of us would have said something back then. Because this, you and I, we could have had this years ago. And I would have been honoured to be the one to...“

Francesca interrupted and silenced him with a kiss. „Tom... we are here now. To me, that is all that matters. And let me tell you that tonight makes up for every time I ever slept with an incapable guy. Because you are just... damn...“

Tom looked at her. „There was more than one guy who couldn't find your clit?“ Francesca couldn't help but laugh and nodded. „Well... should you ever forget where it is, I am more than happy to help you find it again.“ He kissed her again and then she settled on his chest again. Exhausted as she was and comforted by the sound of the fire crackling and Tom's heartbeat, Francesca drifted off into sleep just moments later.

 


End file.
